


[Chinese Translation]The Irreplaceable 无可取代

by knicco



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Clones, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never Let Me Go AU,  Eduardo是Mark最好朋友的克隆体，两人携手学习如何生活</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Chinese Translation]The Irreplaceable 无可取代

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Irreplaceable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449586) by [ferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric). 



> [AUTHORIZED CHINESE TRANSLATION]
> 
> 译注：  
> 开头部分的人称单复数很容易看晕，花朵一直都自称、并将其他与自己一样是克隆体的人以复数人称相待  
> 本文温婉且画面感甚美，属于温柔一刀那种的虐心穿插于慢慢累积还未勃发的感情，自疑、不安、确信与希望

 

第一章

  
          
  
  
Eduardo是他们共同的名字。  
  
（“他们的”，因为夫人责备他不该自称一个不完全属于他自己的名字。它还属于其他人。夫人说Eduardo并不真的是他的名字，只是从真正的Eduardo那儿借来的，那个远在这些农舍之外的天地里生活的人，那个才是真正的Eduardo。）  
  
（Eduardo不是一个“他”，而是“他们”。）  
  
他们明白Eduardo是彼此分开的两半：一半在这里，一半在“外面的世界”。但是Eduardo知道终有一天他们将会合二为一。会有那么一天，当他们足够年龄，这一半的每一个部分都将融入那另外一半，合为一体。  
  
Eduardo很高兴。很快，他们就将变得完整。很快，他们就将完全生活在“外面”。将会有那么一天，Eduardo会变成“他”。  
  
（有些时候Eduardo会觉得有什么锋利的东西在他们胸中噬咬，思考为何所有的一切都是“他们的”而不是“他的”。Eduardo想象拥有某样属于“他的”的东西会是怎样的感觉。）  
  
Eduardo曾在梦里描绘过外面的大千世界。Eduardo并不知道外面到底是什么样子，但对Eduardo而言，那是个灿烂而美丽的世界，只可远观不 可亵玩，如同那在远处飘荡的梦幻气球，悬浮在天际。如果Eduardo闭上一只眼睛，他们可以用两根手指“夹住”那只气球。  
  
Eduardo从来没有得到过一只气球，但是他们曾在几本破旧的儿童图书里瞧见过飘浮的气球的图画，悬浮在天际上方，仿佛色彩斑斓的气泡，充满希望和未来。  
  
Eduardo极度地想要抓住这样一只气球，甚至不必是属于他们的气球，Eduardo只是想知道拥有梦想是怎样的一种感觉。  
  
  
***  
  
Eduardo知道他们都是可被取代的。  
  
曾经有一个名叫Greg的男孩，跟他们同岁。当Eduardo六岁的时候，Greg从树上掉了下来摔断了脖子。  
  
当Eduardo十一岁的时候，作为替代品的又一个五岁的Greg出现了。Eduardo明白如果他们死去，就会有另一名Eduardo来取代他。  
  
  
***  
  
捐献者们一个接一个地离开了。  
  
Eduardo想知道被终结是什么的滋味，与外面的那个自己合二为一是怎样的感觉。（因为他们没有一个人、从未有一个捐献者是一个“真正的”人。他们只是毫无意义的半成品，等待着被用于补全另一个自己。  
  
也许当这颗心、这副肺、这鲜血在Eduardo的另一具躯体中随着生命脉动的时候，Eduardo就能终于成为一个真正的人。Eduardo就将不再是“他们”，而成为“他”。  
  
也许当他们合为一体的时候，Eduardo终于能拥有一只气球。  
  
Eduardo在他们的农舍里涂鸦了满墙的气球，鲜艳多彩的泡泡承载着希望在灰暗的墙纸上飞向云霄。  
  
  
***  
  
Eduardo想要具有意义。  
  
也许当他们终结的时候，Eduardo就会有意义了。  
  
***  
  
会有一天，Eduardo将得到一只气球。会有一天，Eduardo能够获得许多许多的气球。  
会有那么一天，Eduardo将逐只将它们放飞至清澈湛蓝的晴朗天空。  
  
  
***  
  
  
一天，一群身着黑色西装的人来到了Eduardo的农舍，带走了Eduardo。  
  
他们将Eduardo塞进了一辆密不透窗的厢车内，在他们的手上拷上了手铐。Eduardo坐在黑暗中由车带向未知之地。  
  
Eduardo用手掌描绘气球的模样，试图不要害怕。  
  
当车停下后，那些黑衣人再度出现，将Eduardo推进了一条空无一物的走廊。他们把Eduardo安顿在一个空白的房间里，独对四面空墙。Eduardo觉得寒冷。他们给了Eduardo一条毯子。他们让Eduardo等待。  
  
Eduardo蜷曲在角落里等待着。Eduardo好奇是否轮到他们终结了。Eduardo理应为自己将成为一个真正的人的一部分而感到高兴，但 Eduardo却只能感到满心遗憾和难以抵挡的莫大恐惧。Eduardo还不愿放弃他们的生命，尽管从一开始就从未是Eduardo自己的生命。  
  
这很可笑。Eduardo应该为即将被终结而雀跃。Eduardo将终于具有意义了。  
  
Eduardo将会得到一只气球。Eduardo将能够拥有梦想。  
  
  
但是当门打开后，出现的不是黑衣人，也没有披着冰冷的白大褂的医生，就像为捐赠带走Roger那些医生一样，进来的也不是为Eduardo犯的错来训斥Eduardo的夫人。  
  
只是一个男孩，不比Eduardo年长，穿着一件浅蓝色的帽衫，工装短裤和拖鞋。他们有着一头卷曲的头发，下面是一张犀利而疲倦的脸。他们走向Eduardo所在的角落，停在Eduardo面前，影子落在了他们身上。  
  
“我是Mark”，他说。  
  
噢，Eduardo想道，这个Mark不是一个“他们”而是“他”。这个Mark是真人。Eduardo几乎有些嫉妒了。  
  
“我们是Eduardo”，Eduardo回答，不知怎的觉得Mark好像高耸的塔楼般把自己压得无比渺小。Mark是真正存在的人，而Eduardo不 是。Eduardo甚至没有一个真正的名字，只有一个从本体借来的名字。Eduardo不够价值与一名真正的人说话。“我们很抱歉”，Eduardo感觉 有义务加上一句。  
  
马克皱起了眉毛，目不转睛地端详着Eduardo，让他们有些不安。Mark的眼睛非常蓝，如天空般的湛蓝。  
  
笼罩在Eduardo身上的阴影随着Mark坐下在Eduardo的面前而撤退。Eduardo企图挪远一些，因为Mark要比这个卑微的甚至不是真正的Eduardo的Eduardo要重要的多，但Mark抓住他们的手制止了他们。  
  
“Eduardo就是你的名字”，Mark说。  
  
“是的”，Eduardo回答，不敢与Mark对视，因为Eduardo分文不值，“Eduardo是我们的名字。”  
  
“不对”，Mark坚定地说，“Eduardo是你的名字。你自己的名字。”  
  
Eduardo一头雾水。  
  
“说出来”，Mark抓得更紧了，“说：‘我的名字是Eduardo。’”  
  
Eduardo咽了下口水。“我不能。这是我们的名字。”  
  
Eduardo是借来的名字。这个Eduardo不配拥有这个名字，只有本体才有资格。  
  
但是Eduardo非常渴望能够拥有这个名字。Eduardo希望这个名字能属于他自己。不是“他们的”，而是“他的”。专属于一个人。Eduardo渴望这个名字滚过他们的舌尖，品尝到独立的滋味。  
  
“我的”，Eduardo开口，感到一股陌生的勇气穿过他们的——哦，他的，他自己的——身体。“我的”，他重复道，因为拥有一样属于自己的东西而喜悦，“属于我的”。  
  
“我的名字是Eduardo”，他说。  
  
 _我的名字是Eduardo。我的名字是Eduardo。我是Eduardo。_  
  
“对”，Mark说，“你的名字是Eduardo。”声音里透着一股悲伤。  
  
Eduardo看向Mark，看着他的卷发上反射的光芒，注视着他眼中的碧蓝。他感觉自己仿佛双手捧满了一千只气球。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mark说要带Eduardo回家。Eduardo难以抑制在骨髓中奔腾的兴奋之情。  
  
“你是说，你在外面世界里的家？”  
  
“什么？”Mark皱起眉头，不过随后，仿佛无需Eduardo解释就明白了过来，他点头。“对，在外面的世界。”他僵硬地转过身背对Eduardo，声音显得有些沉重。  
  
  
噢，Eduardo想，为自己感到羞愧。他提醒了Mark横在他们之间的显著区别。Mark是真正的人，而Eduardo不是。  
  
但随之有什么温暖的东西包裹住了他的手，Eduardo发现那是Mark的手。Mark的肩和他的靠在一起。Mark手是凉的，但抓住他的手稳健而有力，似乎这样就能把Eduardo安定在某种切实存在的东西上了。  
  
Eduardo的手回捏了一下。他也希望成为真正的人。  
  
***  
  
Mark的家宽敞又明亮。Mark把Eduardo领到一间有着巨大窗户的房间内，窗户正对着后院，万里无云的碧空一览无遗。当清风拂过，黄色的轻薄窗帘如同阳光一般闪动。  
  
“你就用这间卧室”，Mark说。  
  
“这”，Eduardo说不出话来，目光沿着大床的白色床单攀上了高高的天花板再到柔软的地毯和透过玻璃进来的午后光线。“这……”  
  
“这是你的了”，Mark说。  
  
“这是我的？”突然之间Mark的目光刺痛得让人难以对视。这是他的了。这个房间属于他。  
  
“是的。”  
  
属于他。  
  
  
***  
  
Eduardo问Mark要彩色铅笔。Mark给他买了一盒，那种一盒有上百种颜色的彩色铅笔。  
  
Eduardo拿起它们，在他的墙壁上画上了色彩斑斓的气球。  
  
  
***  
  
Mark在绝大多数的时间里都在他的家庭办公室内。Mark告诉Eduardo可以随意地在屋子里走动。  
  
在几天的冒险之旅后，Eduardo终于决定走进Mark的办公室。里面很黑，窗户紧闭，窗帘盖得密不透风。  
  
“为什么我在这里？”Eduardo问。他很感激Mark为他而来，但是这份自由不属于他。他不是真正的人。他不配有机会亲眼看见外面的世界。  
  
“我不是一个本体”，Eduardo轻轻呢喃，“我不应该在这里。而且你也不是我的本体。”  
  
“对，我不是”，Mark点头，笔记本电脑的清冷的蓝色光亮勾勒出他猫在书桌前的瘦小身形。  
  
“我的本体在哪里？”Eduardo问，“他是不是…..他是否需要…..” _他是否需要我来补全他？_  
  
Mark停顿了下来。平稳的打字声消失后，房间里陷入了某种古怪的寂静。“不，他不需要。”  
  
“哦”，Eduardo说，换了下站立的姿势。  
  
“Eduardo”，Mark开口，Eduardo看向他，但Mark拒绝正视他的目光。“另一个Eduardo”，Mark解释，“他已经….”，Mark深吸了口气，仿佛只是想一想就会痛苦不堪。  
  
“他已经死了”，Mark抬了下下巴，似乎这个动作能带给他说出口的勇气，“那是一起非常惨烈的车祸。医生们无能为力。他在遗嘱里把所有的财产都留给了我。这就是为什么你在这里。”  
  
“哦”，这是Eduardo唯一能回答的。他不知道该怎么想。他不知道该说什么。  
  
在他意识到自己的人生目标就是取代别人的时候，应该说什么才好呢？  
  
Eduardo就像他以前一样，也是可被替代的。  
  
“我是来顶替他的？”  
  
Mark盯着他。  
  
他哀伤地轻笑，“不。你不是来代替Eduardo的。”  
  
Eduardo还来不及说话，Mark继续道，“因为Eduardo是无人可取代的。”  
  
\----  
  
译注：  
  
原文里用的都是complete，电影里是做完最后的器官捐献生命结束的意思。考虑到语境问题，被我分别翻成了终结、合为一体、补全等.......orz  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
每一晚，Eduardo都会看着他墙上线条粗糙的气球，然后入睡。每一晚，他都会舔舔嘴唇，试图品尝这自由的滋味，反复默念，“我是Eduardo。我的名字是Eduardo”，直到他几乎遗忘自己真正的身份。  
  
（他现在和Mark在一起，而Mark告诉Eduardo他可以成为任何他所期望的样子。Eduardo只想成为他自己。）  
  
但是今晚，Eduardo无法将Mark和原版Eduardo在一起的样子逐之脑外。Eduardo感到有某种丑陋的东西在体内纠结，但当他想起Mark在提及原版Eduardo时的样子有多伤心，他把这一情绪压制了下去。  
  
Eduardo思索，他是否应该为此感到内疚，因为如果不是由于原版Eduardo去世了的缘故，他这个冒牌Eduardo也不会有机会成为真正的人。  
  
Eduardo思索，他是否正在偷取属于原版Eduardo的人生，是否在偷盗属于原版Eduardo的卧房，他是否在偷窃属于原版Eudardo的Mark。  
  
但Eduardo脑海里唯一充斥的就是Mark那时的一脸哀伤。他忽然万分期望自己能够成为原版Eduardo，因为也许这样，Mark就不会如此难过了。  
  
但是，原版Eduardo是无人可替的。  
  
Eduardo不应该感到妒忌，但他确实如此。  
  
他墙上的气球看起来像假货，感觉像假货，就是假货。  
  
Eduardo翻过身朝向另外一边，如此他就不用再面对它们了。  
  
***  
  
有一天，Mark路过走廊，Eduardo的房门开着，他看到了Eduardo的气球。他只字未吐。他看了一会飘荡在墙上的气球，什么也没有说。  
  
第二天，Eduardo醒来发现门边摆放了几桶油漆，每一桶的颜色都与他墙上的气球相对应。他小心翼翼地拿起漆刷和塑料挡板。  
  
Eduardo为他墙上的气球一一上色，打开了窗户，保持空气流通。  
  
这花费了许多时间，但当他完工的时候，这些气球看起来真实了许多。他看着它们，感觉内心身处有某种东西正在复苏。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo经常观察Mark。他看着Mark在笔记本电脑前背部隆起的线条、在键盘上飞舞的手指、当他舒展身体时斜过来的苍白头颈……  
  
不过，Eduardo最为喜爱的Mark的身体部分还是他的那双碧眼，如天空般湛蓝，仿佛远方的海洋，宛若流水挠过他的脚趾，轻舐他脚边的小卵石。Eduardo对这些都了如指掌，因为他经常看着Mark。  
  
Mark会带他出门游玩，在Eduardo欣喜地奔去探索新世界时候会站回到一边。但Eduardo总是看着Mark，即使在Mark以为他没有在看的时候。  
  
Mark似乎从未享受过他们的旅行，但Eduardo知道，他知道，因为他经常看着Mark，在他看到Mark紧绷的肩膀放松了下来、他的背不再弓着的时 候他就知道；还有一次值得纪念的时刻，后来成为了Eduardo的心底珍藏，他看到Mark紧抿嘴唇，想要忍住笑容。Eduardo都知道。  
  
今天他们到了海边。空气中弥漫着雾气，天空是乳白色的。不过Mark穿着一件蓝色的帽衫，颜色正衬托出他的双眼眸色，也提亮了他蜷曲的发色，这让Eduardo感觉，仿佛Mark是为了他把这灰蒙蒙的世界所缺少的色彩都穿在了身上。  
  
他们躺在沙滩上，倾听海浪在岸边的舞步。  
  
Eduardo想要看着Mark，但这一回，他发现Mark正看着他。  
  
“怎么了？”Eduardo问。  
  
“你总是在笑”，Mark回答。  
  
“而你不这样”，Eduardo说。  
  
“为什么我应该要笑？”，Mark问，“那你为什么笑？”  
  
为什么？Eduardo思考，但他无需多费脑筋，因为答案一直就摆在那里。  
  
“因为现在活着的感觉棒极了。因为你在这里，感觉好极了。”  
  
“哦”，Mark说，惊讶地看着Mark，而Eduardo不知为何感到心里有某样东西在翻滚。  
  
Eduardo知道他不应该这么做，但他忍不住问出了口，“原版Eduardo会经常微笑吗？”  
  
Mark的身子变得僵硬。有那么一会儿Eduardo认为自己把一切都搞砸了，他逾越了那条他们都不该跨过的界限。  
  
但Mark回答了，“Yeah，他也如此，但跟你的理由不一样。他在商务会晤的时候会微笑。或者，在面对他妻子的时候。”  
  
“哦”，这是Eduardo唯一能做出的反应。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
今天阳光明媚，他们在后院里，躺在柔软的草坪上，Mark每周都会精心打理它。Eduardo知道，因为他一直在透过窗户看着Mark，看着Mark脸上泛出的汗珠，看着那湿润的水珠蜿蜒淌过他的脖子，向下隐入锁骨的沟壑。  
  
Eduardo喜欢这样的Mark，这样的Mark能够独自应付手上的活但在Eduardo跑出来问他可否帮忙的时候也不会拒绝；这样的Mark会告诉 Eduardo“我很高兴你出来陪我”，即使Eduardo不是很明白，因为这活并不繁重。但是Mark看着他，仿佛整个世界里唯有Eduardo在他身 边这个事实才重要。Eduardo感到胸中有什么东西暖暖的，扑通扑通。  
  
Eduardo也喜欢现在正和他一起躺在草坪上的Mark，这时的Mark柔化了所有的棱角，不过Mark也许永远也不会承认这一点。Eduardo知道。  
  
Eduardo喜欢Mark愿意呈现在他面前的每一面。  
  
“我从来没想过活着有多美好”，Mark承认。  
  
Eduardo微笑，“那你对生命是如何看待的？”他通常很喜欢仰望天空，但现在他选择看向Mark，尤其当他能够看到云彩的倒影飘浮在他眼里那片永无边际的湛蓝之中的时候。  
  
“痛苦”，Mark说，“周而复始，难以预料。”他转向Eduardo，他的眼里隐藏着什么东西，某种蕴含在他脸颊的线条或睫毛的弧线之中，或者是他身上 的一切，因为Eduardo能从他身上柔软的帽衫上看出来，从他纤细的手指、光滑的手腕之中，最为主要的是，隐藏在空白表情之下的眼里的温柔。  
  
Eduardo清楚，因为他经常看着Mark，他看到Mark也会看着他。  
  
Eduardo把手伸向Mark的手腕，手指轻轻地环绕上去，摩挲着他稳健的生命搏动。“还有呢？”Eduardo感觉Mark还想要说些什么。  
  
“但是活着的感觉棒极了”，Mark回答，Eduardo能够感到拇指之下Mark加速的脉搏。  
  
Mark记得Eduardo说的话，在海滩上的那一天。Mark记得Eduardo的话，并把它们铭记于心。  
  
Eduardo拉起Mark的手腕到唇边，在那个生命跳动的位置上印上了一个吻。他笑吟吟地凝视着Mark。  
  
Mark没有回报以微笑，不过也没有抽回他的手。          
  
***  
  
Mark有一次路过Eduardo的房间，看见他墙上画的气球。现在变得实在许多，更加彰显出了自信。Eduardo已经不再费心要关上他房间的门了。  
  
Mark什么也没有说。  
  
第二天，Mark再次出现在Eduardo的卧室外，递给他一只巨大的纸袋子。他还是一言未发。Eduardo从他手里接过纸袋，不知道里面是什么，但还是谢了Mark。Mark没有等Eduardo打开袋子看里面是什么就走开了。  
  
Eduardo记起Mark带给他的彩色画笔，因为他的请求；他记起Mark带给他的油漆，因为他没有开口。  
  
Eduardo打开了纸袋。他喜出望外，却也意料之中。          
  
***  
  
Eduardo开始在Mark送给他的素描簿上涂画别的东西。          
他画啊画，不停地画，他想要捕捉下他如此幸运能够享受到的这生命中的每一点每一滴。  
  
***  
  
Mark告诉他接下来有一次出差，他将会离开2天。他没有办法带上Eduardo；Eduardo没有属于任何国家的合法公民身份证件。  
  
离开的那一天，Mark在门口徘徊不定，无比纠结。  
  
Eduardo向他露出微笑。“我不会有事的。”  
  
Mark看向他。“你确定？”  
  
“我确定”，Eduardo说。但似乎还有Eduardo看不出来的东西正在烦恼着Mark。Eduardo做了个大胆的猜测，“你回来的时候，我仍旧会在这里。”Eduardo轻笑，但是他的语气里毫无调侃之意。 _我不会像原版Eduardo那样离开你。_  
  
Mark的眼底里有什么东西融化了。然后，在Eduardo意识到发生了什么之前，Mark踮起脚尖，在Eduardo脸颊上飞快地亲了一下。  
  
Mark迅速地退开了。“注意安全，Wardo”，他咕哝着急匆匆地离开了。Eduardo没法读懂他的脸色，不过他的确看见了从Mark脖子上泛起的红晕。  
  
Eduardo碰了碰片刻之前Mark的嘴唇接触到的地方。  
  
 _注意安全，Wardo。_  
  
Eduardo发觉他也脸红了。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Eduardo想要在画纸上描绘出Mark的容貌。  
  
他做不到。  
  
Eduardo真的很想要Mark现在就回来。他双臂抱住肩，脑海里萦绕着Mark念着 _Wardo_ 的声音，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
  
***  
  
Mark回来了，疲惫不堪，但是见到Eduardo非常高兴。他太累了，所以都没费力去掩饰笑容。  
  
Eduardo张开双臂拥住了Mark，不愿放手。  
  
***  
  
有一天，Mark问他，“你想见见另一个Eduardo的父亲吗？”  
  
Eduardo感到恐惧，同时也非常好奇。“好的。”  
  
***  
  
Eduardo能从Saverin先生的脸庞上看见同自己相似的特征。  
  
他努力对视上男人的双目而不被吓坏。  
  
Mark告诉了他有关Saverin先生的事情。Eduardo知道他来自于巴西，后移居在弗罗里达。Eduardo知道他是个生意人。Eduardo知 道他在儿子死后回到了巴西。Eduardo还知道，原版Eduardo渴望这个男人能为他而自豪，他知道原版Eduardo为了能让这个男人为他感到骄 傲，自己也投入了商界，还娶了一位家境优越的妻子。但是最为重要的是，Eduardo知道，原版Eduardo的这些努力从未成功，他的父亲并未将他视为 骄傲。  
  
可是，Eduardo试图将注意力集中到这样一个事实，那就是眼前这位似乎相当冷酷的男人，从另一个国度飞越而来，就为了看一看他儿子的克复制品。  
  
他们彼此没有交谈，尽管Saverin先生看上去有话要说。  
  
晚餐在一片沮丧的平静中度过。  
  
Eduardo始终保持着沉默，因为他不知道如何才能表现得像是Saverin先生所失去的那个儿子。  
  
Eduardo等待着，直到Mark离开去寻找他的车钥匙才开口说话。Mark将会开车送Saverin先生去机场。  
  
“很抱歉我没办法——”，Eduardo无法说完。 _我很抱歉你的儿子去世了，而我却活着。我很抱歉我没办法成为他。_  
  
他很想知道，Saverin先生看着他儿子的克隆体的时候眼里看到的什么。他怀疑Saverin先生是否会在心里默默责怪这个克隆体居然跑出来冒名顶替。  
  
Saverin先生最先没有作答。过了一会，他沉重地叹了口气。“不用这样。”  
  
他们两人又沉默片刻，Saverin先生继续道，“我从没对我儿子这么说过，我希望我对他说过，但是…”，他拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，“你只要过得快乐。”  
  
“谢谢”，Eduardo说。  
  
Mark回来了，手里拿着车钥匙。“准备好了吗？”  
  
“好了。”  
  
不过，就在Mark和Saverin先生走到门口的时候，Eduardo不假思索地脱口而出。“你也一样。”  
  
Mark一脸困惑。  
  
Saverin先生没有随即回答他，甚至都没有看向Eduardo这边，但是Eduardo能感觉得到某些东西改变了。  
  
“谢谢”，他最终转向了Eduardo，眼神柔和。“我会试试的。”  
  
***  
  
他们坐在沙发上。Mark正在笔电上工作，Eduardo坐在他身边，背靠着扶手，双脚蜷缩在Mark的大腿下。他们共享着一条毯子，因为天气很冷，而他们俩都不想启动暖气。Eduardo毫不介意。他喜欢Mark的体热渗过布料温暖他肌肤的感觉。          
  
“Saverin先生是个好人”，Eduardo说。  
  
Mark停顿了一会儿。“他比起以前看起来好多了。”Mark继续敲打起键盘。  
  
“你经常和他说话吗？”Eduardo问道，有些好奇。  
  
“不”，Mark回答，“上一次我见到他是在葬礼上。他差点就揍了我。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
Eduardo没有询问原因，因为他担心Mark会退缩离开。一直以来总是如此。只要提及原版的Eduardo，就会是这种结果。  
  
“我们聊了一会儿”，Mark说，“在车里。”  
  
“你们聊了些什么？”Eduardo弯了弯脚趾，Mark随即扭动了一下。他猜想Mark是否怕痒痒。  
  
“他让我放手”，Mark颤抖着呼出气，“我告诉他我不想那么做。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mark病了。病得相当严重。  
  
起初是小小的喷嚏，接着喷嚏声越来越响，然后在Eduardo明白过来之前，Mark开始咳嗽，难以抑制地咳个不停。最终，在一个清晨，他病得起不来了。  
  
“Mark，Mark”，Eduardo惊恐地叫道，因为Mark的皮肤热得烫手，令他不知所措。Eduardo紧紧地抓住Mark的手，因为他不愿意失 去Mark。不是现在。Eduardo想起了那个叫Grey的男孩死了，然后被另一个所替换。Eduardo想起了许许多多的其他人在离世之后被他人所取 代，仿佛他们原本的存在毫无意义。  
  
但是Mark是无可替代的。这里没有夫人会过来检查，没有黑衣人抬着担架带走病人，也不会有其他克隆体来顶替，不会由于生命是多么的渺小而弥漫着无动于衷的冷淡，因为Mark非常重要。  
  
“Eduardo？”Mark昏昏沉沉地低喃。  
  
“我在这里”，Eduardo，“就在你身边。”(I’m here. I’m here for you.)  
  
Mark没有回答，尽管浑身无力他还是使劲捏了捏Eduardo的手。“对不起。”  
  
“不，你不必道歉。如果有任何我能做的事——”Eduardo开口。  
  
但是Mark打断了他，“我一直都知道。”  
  
Eduardo被弄糊涂了，“知道什么，Mark？”  
  
“我应该去机场接你”，Mark说，“不应该让你不得不打车来这里。”  
  
“我不明白”，Eduardo说。Mark在说些什么？  
  
“我知道你想给我一个惊喜。我知道Dustin和Chris也有参与其中。我清楚你的航班着陆时间……我早应该……可是我想等你回到我身边……我——”  
  
“Mark，那不是你的错”，Eduardo不知道是怎么回事，但是他想要Mark停止自责。Mark的呼吸太过急促且过于粗重，而Eduardo需要他平静下来。  
  
“那很疼吗？”Mark突然问他。  
  
“不”，Eduardo回答，“不疼。”  
  
Mark听到回答之后，平静了不少。有那么一会儿，他什么话也没有说，只是满足地用他那双了无生气的眼睛凝视着Eduardo。  
  
然后，他说，“那没能感觉好受多少。”  
  
Mark合上眼睛，重又陷入沉睡之中。  
  
  
***  
  
Eduardo在用湿手巾擦拭Mark的额头，就在此时，Mark的手机响了。在铃声之下，Mark甚至都没有动弹一下。  
  
Eduardo从未用过手机，但他见过Mark使用时的样子。他一点不想去碰它，然而它却一直响个不停。他希望Mark能够睡得安稳，于是他将毛巾折好贴在Mark的额头，拿起了手机。Eduardo摆弄了一会儿才将其打开，宽慰地发现铃声总算停下了。  
  
“Mark”，电话里传来一个声音，“你在哪儿？”  
  
Eduardo效仿曾经见过的Mark的做法把手机放到耳边。“喂？”那个声音又问道。  
  
“你好”，Eduardo招呼道。  
  
静默了片刻。  
  
“你、你是谁？”那个声音颤抖地问道。  
  
“我是Eduardo。”  
  
这回电话另一头的沉默更久了。如果不是能听见偶尔喷到对话器上的沉重的呼吸声，Eduardo会以为对方已经挂了电话。他耐心地等待着，没有出声。  
  
然后，出现了另一个声音，“你好。你是谁？”  
  
“我是Eduardo。”  
  
Eduardo以为这个人会像之前的那人一样愣住，但是他的反应出乎了Eduardo的意料。“我是Chris”，那个声音说道，“我是Mark最亲密的朋友之一。”  
  
那个声音有些踌躇，仿佛在等待些什么，也许是希望认出他来，但是Eduardo从没见过任何一位Mark的朋友，所以他也不知道Chris是哪位。所以，Eduardo只能说，“很高兴认识你。”  
  
“我也很高兴认识你，Eduardo”，Chris非常冷静，“我能跟Mark说话吗？”  
  
“Mark现在无法接听。他……”Eduardo哽咽了，因为他再也没法掩饰住心中的恐惧。Mark病了，而他不知该如何是好。  
  
“Mark出了什么事？”Chris问。  
  
“我……我不知道。他没法……他不能……他醒不过来。”  
  
“我们立马过来。”  
  
***  
  
Eduardo不愿失去Mark。  
  
也许Mark也有一个克隆体，一个愿意奉献、愿意拯救他的克隆体。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mark的朋友们的确来了。  
  
Chris和Dustin。  
  
Chris解释说Mark会没事的，只是感冒了，不过他们会留在这里陪着，直到Mark的热度得到控制。Eduardo点点头，尽管他并不明白。  
  
Dustin一句话也没说。  
  
Mark喝了几口汤，然后服了药，病情逐渐缓和。  
  
这真奇怪。Eduardo以前也感冒过，那时候夫人把他锁在诊疗室里，有一群穿着白大褂的人围着他，确保不管他得的是什么病，他的器官都会完好无损。他必须保证充足的食物和药物摄入直至康复。  
  
不过，在Eduardo的印象里，在外面世界里的真正的人和他是不一样的，他们依赖于自己的另一半，像Eduardo这样的另一半（halves），来救 治他们。他们身体孱弱，但是出于某种原因却比他优越，比他更有价值。不知为何，那赋予了克隆体某种能够引以为豪的东西，因为尽管他们不配成为真正的人，他 们却是某种比自己更伟大的存在的救星。  
  
但是……  
  
像Mark这样的真正的人也会生病，而且像Mark这样的真正的人会逐渐康复。像Mark这样的真正的人就跟Eduardo这样的halves一样，由同样的血肉构成，那么，为什么他们就比Eduardo这样的halves要高人一等呢？  
  
“Eduardo？”Mark用粗哑的声音问道。  
  
“我在这儿”，Eduardo仍旧握着Mark的手。  
  
Mark的皮肤又干又涩，体温很高，还没有从发热中恢复过来，然而Eduardo还是将他的手紧紧地握在掌心。一个念头闪过心头，一个自私的念头，但是他想，如果Mark有克隆体的话，那Eduardo就永远不用放开他了。  
  
如果Mark在某个地方也有一个克隆体的话，那么他就永远不必离开Eduardo。Eduardo也永远不会失去Mark。Mark将一直健康地生存下 去。Mark就能一直和他在一起，也许还会带着略有保留的兴致注视着Eduardo在海浪中奔跑、看着他以心跳一样的节奏踩着沙子，叫道，“Mark，海 是活的。”Mark就能永远和他在一起，躺在草坪上，望着灰蓝色的天空，Eduardo就在身边与他肩并着肩。Mark就能永远和他在一起，笔记本电脑的 蓝色屏幕将柔和的光亮照映着他的脸庞，Eduardo的脚钻在他的大腿下。Eduardo不必失去任何有关Mark的回忆、有关Mark的点点滴滴或是与 Mark共度的时光，因为Mark将与他永远在一起。  
  
这是个自私的想法。这令Eduardo厌恶自己，但如果这样能将Mark留在他的身边，那也无所谓。  
  
“我能喝点水吗？”Mark问。  
  
“当然”，Eduardo帮Mark坐起身靠在枕头上，从床头柜上拿起一杯水递给他。是Chris留下的。他说过Mark会想要的。  
  
Mark感激地喝了水，之前眼中失焦的朦胧消褪了。Eduardo抓着他的手，抓得是那么的用力，一定有点疼，但Mark没有提。他想要将此看作Mark也不想放开他。  
  
Mark现在看起来精神多了。Eduardo为此而高兴。  
  
这时Eduardo才想起在Mark屋里的那两位客人。  
  
“你的朋友来了”，他说，“Chris和Dustin。”  
  
Mark将杯子递还给Eduardo，Eduardo从Mark微微颤抖的手腕上感觉到逐渐升起的紧张情绪。  
  
Eduardo等待他的回答，但是Mark什么也没有说，只是重新躺了下去，将毯子上拉盖到肩膀。他侧过身，这样就不用面对Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo觉得有些伤心，因为他不知道自己做了什么让Mark如此的难过。  
  
“你想和他们谈谈吗？”他问。  
  
“他们不想和我说话”，Mark回答，就再不出声了。  
  
  
***  
  
Eduardo希望能有Mark的克隆体存在。  
  
他想要买到更多的时间。  
  
为了Mark，他宁愿牺牲另一条生命。  
  
他对自己居然是这样的人、会有如此想法而诧异。  
  
他究竟能不能自称为人呢？  
  
***  
  
  
Eduardo需要Mark。  
  
他需要Mark在这里、在他的身边。  
  
也许他是自私。也许他是个坏人。也许他根本就算不上是个人。  
  
  
***  
  
人类生命太脆弱了。  
  
  
***.  
  
  
  
Chris和Dustin在厨房里。Eduardo一走进去他们就终止了谈话。Eduardo假装他没听到他们几乎要吵起来了。  
  
“他怎么样？”Chris问。  
  
“他现在好些了”，Eduardo说，“谢谢你们过来。”  
  
“这没什么”，Chris说。  
  
Chris只是奇怪地看着Eduardo，仿佛他在试图从中找出别的什么人或影子，但却失望地发现他无法找到那个人。Eduardo记起当他第一次遇见 Mark和第一次见到Saverin先生的时候，记起他曾经疑惑过，他们是否在看着他时候在寻找原版Eduardo的踪影。Chris的眼神里有某种东西 令Eduardo感觉哀伤。  
  
Dustin完全没有看向Eduardo这一边。他甚至在这里的整个时间里都没试过直面Eduardo的眼睛，而他对Eduardo说过的唯一的话是在他刚抵达时的那声“Hello”。  
  
“你们想跟他聊聊吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“我们最好还是让他休息”，Chris说。  
  
然而Dustin却开口道，“他不想跟我们说话。”  
  
“Dustin！”Chris皱起眉，“你——”  
  
“那是实话。别告诉我你不是也这么想的。”  
  
对此Chris无言以对。  
  
“Mark关于你们也说了同样的话”，Eduardo说。  
  
“什么？”Dustin终于看向了Eduardo，对于朋友的关切胜过了他对Eduardo的任何不适。  
  
“他说你们俩不想同他说话”，Eduardo说，停顿了下，然后继续，“你们应该跟他聊聊。Mark也许不会直接表现出来，但他确实需要——”  
  
Eduardo不是很清楚该如何形容，该如何形容当他走进Mark那间空荡荡的办公室、看着他工作的时候，Mark的脸会浮现出怎样的光彩；该如何形容当 Eduardo紧挨着他坐上沙发的时候Mark所发出的那声轻柔的叹息；该如何形容也许Mark只字未提，但他的确会为有人陪伴而感到慰藉。  
  
Dustin点头，目光离开了Eduardo。  
  
Chris看向窗外，眺望着碧蓝的天空。  
  
  
***  
  
Chris和Dustin上楼看望Mark。  
  
在去的路上，Dustin在Eduardo跟前停了下来，说了句“谢谢”，然后走开了。对此Eduardo既感到惊讶又颇为高兴。  
  
Chris犹豫了片刻说道，“我们需要那样的提醒，谢谢你。”  
  
“噢，那不是——我没有——”Eduardo说。但Chris柔声道。  
  
“不，你确实帮到了。谢谢你。有时候很容易忘记Mark也许比我们所想的更需要我们。”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Chris向他微微地笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩，然后跟随Dustin上了楼。  
  
他们是好人，Mark的朋友们。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo在楼下等待着。  
  
Chris和Dustin已经去了很长时间。  
  
***  
  
Chris和Dustin下楼来了，眼眶似乎红红的。  
Eduardo本打算问他们是否还好，但他最后还是上楼去看望Mark。  
  
***  
  
Mark坐起来了，靠在枕头上，透过卧室的窗户，凝望着外面的风景。  
  
今天是个好天气，景色很美。  
  
Eduardo安静地看着Mark。房间里令人感觉窒息；他感到一股陌生的压抑感充溢于胸，汹涌的情感绷紧了整个胸腔。  
  
Eduardo走到Mark的床边，轻轻地坐在床垫上。Mark依然面向窗外，背对着Eduardo，不过，Eduardo张开双臂搂住了Mark，将他拉到自己胸前，无声地诉说着 _“I’m here for you”_ 。  
  
Eduardo以为Mark不会做出回应或者甚至会推开他，但出乎他意料的是，Mark转过身，投入了Eduardo的拥抱，脸埋在Eduardo肩上。  
  
Eduardo感觉到颈边一片温暖的潮湿，Mark的悲痛淌过他的锁骨。  
  
  
  
  
  


第二章

  
  
  
  
  
晚餐后，Mark睡着了。  
  
Chris和Dustin看了部电影，然后一起歇在了起居室里。Eduardo没有加入他们。他们之间存在着某种宁和，他不想介入其中。  
  
况且，他更愿意留在Mark身边，确保Mark安然无恙。  
  
半夜里Mark醒来的时候，Eduardo正以极不舒服的姿势坐在一张小椅子上。Mark迷迷糊糊地呢喃，“Wardo？”  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo迅即出现在Mark身边。  
  
但是Mark没有说话。他只是拉了拉Eduardo的手臂，Eduardo随之低下身，直到和Mark头挨着头靠在枕头上。  
  
然后，Mark重回睡梦之中，但是Eduardo明白，就这样睡在他的身边。  
  
  
***  
  
  
“他葬礼的时候我没哭”，Mark说。Eduardo看着Mark的表情，知道即使是Mark自己也不明白。“我一直为此觉得内疚”，Mark小声说。Eduardo安静地听着。他们还躺在床上，Mark的体温过高的双腿勾着Eduardo的腿  
  
“你应该在葬礼上哭吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“我猜是的。这是为了表达对失去一个人有多么难过”，Mark耸了下肩膀。  
  
Eduardo不需要Mark落泪也清楚地知道他对失去原版的Eduardo感到多么痛苦。他肩膀上那无形的重负、他与Chris和Dustin之间死气沉沉的静默、还有他偶尔看向Eduardo时那愧疚的样子，那份痛楚就蕴含贯穿其中。  
  
“不要内疚”，Eduardo说，“我认为没有那种规矩规定你应该怎么感觉。”  
  
悲痛是个古怪的家伙。它随心所欲地来，又随心所欲地走。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eduardo不愿意想象，万一他将失去Mark会是怎样的感觉。  
  
因为他永远都不想放手。  
  
  
***  
  
Mark是无人可替代的。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo从未以那种角度考虑过死亡。  
  
***  
  
他不愿去设想或是接受这样的事实，总有一天，Mark也会离开人世。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo永远都不愿意去想死亡这件事。在“那个地方”的时候，他从未想过作为一个克隆人意味着什么，被终结又意味着什么。死亡几乎是一项特权，是某种令他与众不同的东西，属于他自己的身份的一小部分。  
  
但是，每个人，在某一时刻，都不得不走尽人生的全程。  
  
Eduardo现在想要活着。  
  
  
***  
  
  
第二天早晨，Chris和Dustin离开了。  
  
Chris对他道了谢，然后挥手告别。  
  
Eduardo本以为Dustin会跟之前一样对他冷眼相待，但出乎他的意料，Dustin用手拍了下Eduardo的背，朝他微笑。这个微笑令 Eduardo想到也许他们能够成为朋友。Eduardo困惑地眨了会儿眼睛。他看向Chris寻求帮助，可是Chris只是用那种“别问我Dustin 那些怪异的举动是怎么回事”的样子耸了下肩膀。Eduardo不太明白在这一刻到底是什么令他露出了笑容，不过他的确笑了。  
  
Mark走到他身边，搂住Eduardo，手搭在他的臀部上。他无法从Chris和Dustin脸上的表情读出他们对此是何反应，但是他能感觉到他们勉勉强强地接受了，这对他来说已经够好了。  
  
不过，他还是感觉得到Mark的碰触里含着一丝紧张，仿佛他在害怕。  
  
“我们过阵子再来看你们”，Dustin说，那样就足够了。一种无声地接受。  
  
Chris什么话也没说，但给了他们一个令人放心的笑容。  
  
Chris和Dustin是好人。无论他们觉得Eduardo有多奇怪或看到他有多难受或又觉得他的存在是多么离奇，他们都愿意接受，为了Mark幸福，他们愿意接受任何事。  
  
Eduardo想要那样。他想要认识更多的人。他想要爱情。  
  
  
***  
  
  
他们坐在沙发上看电视，在看某部喜剧，很短的一集，因为对着屏幕太久会让Mark感到疲倦。Mark靠着Eduardo的肩膀，因为鼻子还不通畅而呼吸声粗重。Eduardo对电视节目没怎么留心，他从眼角瞧着Mark，每一秒钟都在观察确认他是否安好。  
  
“Chris和Dustin说那不是我的错。”  
  
Eduardo将一簇卷毛捋到Mark耳后，耐心地等他理清思绪。Eduardo知道，当Mark准备好的时候，他会告诉他的。  
  
“他们以为我恨他们，因为Eduardo的”，Mark犹豫了。震耳欲聋的沉默随之而至，后面的话沉甸甸地悬挂于两人之间。  
  
Eduardo捏了捏Mark的手，让他知道他明白Mark试图要说的话。  
  
死亡也不是Eduardo愿意接受的东西。  
  
Mark咽了下口水，回捏了Eduardo的手。  
  
“我以为他们恨我”，Mark说，“因为这是我的错。Eduardo要来看我，但我只是等着他过来，没去亲自接他。我知道他想给我个惊喜，但不管怎么说我还是应该去接他。”  
  
Eduardo放开了Mark的手，手臂拥住Mark的肩。他想象着那时候的Mark，在办公室里踱来踱去，等候着永远不会响起的门铃声、永远不会出现的从夜色中驶来的汽车声，等着一个永远不会到达的人。  
  
“这不是你的错”，Eduardo说，“你没有引发事故。”  
  
Mark最初什么也没说。他皱起嘴唇，从Eduardo面前别过脸，仿佛他无法承受再看向他。“不是那样。你根本不了解我。”  
  
面对这一指责，Eduardo感觉到心痛砰的一声袭来，同时涌上心头的还有恼怒。“我也许是不知道你的每一件事，但我确实了解重要的部分。”  
  
Mark从 Eduardo的身边挪开。“噢，真的吗？”他眯起双眼。  
  
“那么，你知不知道我伤害了Eduardo，把他伤到不得不逃去另外一个国家？我让他伤心到以至于无法再面对他这些老朋友？”Mark挑衅地看了他一眼， “我把他伤到变得憎恨我？”说到这里，Mark虚弱地笑了，但却更像一声哀鸣，沉重到令他双眼湿润、双肩不停颤抖。“直到他的最后一刻，我都在令他伤 心。”  
  
Eduardo咽了咽口水。这些他完全不知情，他丝毫不了解Mark心中的阴影有多深，以及Mark背负在自己身上的内疚、痛苦与过错。  
  
“我也会伤害你的”，Mark说。Eduardo靠近Mark，但Mark从他身边挪开。“如果我以前这么做过，我还会再重蹈覆辙。”  
  
“你已经在让我伤心了”，Eduardo说，Mark随即被震惊，陷入沉默，“我看着你这么难过，自己也没法不感觉伤心。”  
  
“别傻了。我没有难过。你要是痛苦的话，那对我来说没什么大不了的”，Mark冷冰冰地说，“要是在我身边让你那么痛苦的话，那你为什么不离开？”  
  
“你知道我不能离开”，Eduardo说。  
  
“我会帮你离开。你需要档案？文件？都能搞定。没什么我做不到的。”Mark从沙发上站了起来，转身背对着Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo疑惑了，他想知道是否自己一直以来都看错了Mark，是否他从Mark身上所看到的东西其实并不存在。但是，在他的内心深处，Eduardo清楚他过去的所见都是真实的。他只是必须相信自己。相信Mark。  
  
“那不是我的意思”，Eduardo说，迫切地想要阻止Mark逃开，“我不能离开，因为我不想离开。”  
  
Mark停住了，一动不动。  
  
Eduardo轻叹了口气。他缓慢地走向前，手掌悬在Mark的手上方，难以确定是否应该碰触他。就怕万一肌肤相触，Mark会立马逃离这里。  
  
“Mark，请看着我。”  
  
Mark没有动。  
  
“等你转身的时候，我还是会在这里的。”  
  
Mark没有说话，也没有动，但是Eduardo能够觉察得到他们之间的气氛发生了转变。Eduardo的话起到了作用。  
  
沉默在他们两人之间伸展蔓延。  
  
然后，以低到Eduardo几乎就要错过的声音，Mark轻声说，“你会在？”  
  
“我会的”，Eduardo凑近Mark的手，两人十指紧扣。  
  
极缓慢地，Mark转过了身，脸上的神情是那样的明显，Eduardo几乎难以理解自己为什么起先会怀疑他的直觉。Eduardo把Mark拉近自己，站起身，将Mark拥入怀中。  
  
“瞧？我还在这里。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eduardo想知道是否这就是活着的意义。去爱人，但也会伤人，遭受伤害、伤害别人。即使死亡会将他们分隔阴阳，也要紧紧抓住自己所拥有的东西。  
  
Eduardo只想要生活里美好的那部分，但是生活并不如此。活着意味着他不得不面对生活的全部，既有美好，亦有糟粕。  
  
  
***  
  
  
活着是那么的美妙绝伦。  
  
Eduardo想要活着。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eduardo已经完全忘记了那些气球。  
  
“它们都代表了什么？”Mark问。Eduardo没有问Mark为什么会出现在他的房间里，担心这样的话Mark就会离开。Eduardo记得过去Mark在他的房门外徘徊的样子，生恐跨过那条无形的界限。  
  
“我不知道”，Eduardo回答，“梦想、希望，也许还有其他的涵义。我记得自己在那里的时候非常喜欢气球。”Eduardo从未谈论过那些往日，从没 跟Mark说过。这无关紧要，但在那些回忆里存在着某种东西令Eduardo感到羞愧，就好像如果他记起了自己真正的身份，他就不配拥有现在所有的这一 切。  
  
“你不再画它们了”，Mark说。Eduardo曾经说过，他想要将整面墙都画满气球，但他从未完成。  
  
“不”，Eduardo说，“不再画了。”  
  
Eduardo思考着其中的涵义，想知道他是否迷失了自己的这一部分。  
  
“做梦一点都没错”，Mark说。  
  
如果会时刻提醒你无法拥有的东西的话就不一样了，Eduardo想，但没有说出声。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Saverin先生来电。他就要结婚了。  
  
他给他们寄来了一份请帖，不过他仍然想要亲自邀请他们。  
  
他们接受了邀请。  
  
“我不知道Saverin先生已经不和他妻子在一起了”，Eduardo说。  
  
“是分开了”，Mark说，“他们在儿子死后就离婚了。”  
  
Eduardo不知他该对此作何发言。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eduardo感觉他正活在别人的阴影之下，尽管那个人已经离开了这个世界。  
  
  
***  
  
  
但是这个——这条生命、这张脸、这具身体——不属于他自己。  
  
从一开始，他就一无所有。  
  
  
***  
  
  
每次他向前迈出一步，感觉就仿佛被打退了回来。  
  
  
***  
  
  
他们坐在厨房里，Eduardo正在画画，Mark问他能否看看Eduardo的素描簿。  
  
“现在不行。”  
  
Eduardo不太情愿的原因是他知道画簿里面有些什么，他不想让Mark看到，不想让Mark知道那些每当他看着Mark的时候就几乎要从胸中喷涌而出的情感。那些感情是属于他一个人的，他不想被Mark记忆中的那个原本的Eduardo从他手中夺走。  
  
“你爱他吗？”Eduardo无法控制住自己，问出了口。随即，在意识到自己问了什么之后，他攥紧了拳头，全身紧绷，等待着那个他所害怕的答案。“原本的Eduardo。”  
  
Mark被他突然岔开话题弄得有些困惑，慢慢地说道，“他是我最好的朋友。”  
  
“那不是我要问的，而且你明白。”  
  
停顿了片刻。  
  
“是的”，Mark说，移开视线，“但是他并不爱我。”  
  
“我能肯定那不是真的。”Eduardo说。另外一个Eduardo不可能不爱Mark。这个Eduardo已经爱Mark爱到心痛。这个Eduardo愿意抛开世界上所有的气球、放弃那万里无云的蓝色晴空，他愿意抛弃任何东西，只要能够留在Mark的身边。  
  
Eduardo现在一无所有。没有希望。没有梦想。有的只是如无底洞般的欲望，吸走了所有的东西，时时刻刻地提醒着他所无法拥有的东西。  
  
“我”，Mark皱起嘴唇，“我告诉他了。他也许会说我很恶心居然会……他没说……他结婚了。”Mark笑了笑，苦涩而哀伤，却仍然昂着下颚，仿佛对此伤痛毫不在意。“他很可能讨厌我。”  
  
Eduardo不认为Mark恶心。Mark既聪颖又美丽，尽管有些缺点，但他仍然是个了不起的人。他太棒了，Eduardo 想要亲吻他，吸入他的气息，拉近他的身体紧贴着自己，直到Eduardo所听、所见、所能感觉到的全部都只有Mark。  
  
有时候，Eduardo希望Mark是他的另外一半、他的原体，这样他们就能合二为一，这样Mark就会由Eduardo所组成。这样的话，Mark就将 永远属于Eduardo，Eduardo也将属于Mark。如此一来，Eduardo就能永远地在Mark的体内，随着他的生命而跳动。  
  
但是，即使是那样也不够，因为Eduardo想看着Mark与他生活在一起，他希望自己的每一秒钟都能与Mark一同度过，他渴望Mark的每一朵微笑、每一滴眼泪。  
  
Eduardo不认为另一个Eduardo会讨厌Mark。他将自己生命里所剩的所有东西都留给了Mark。但是，他遗嘱里的那些实物资产都毫无用处，因为Mark一个都不想要。也许，他想要不惜一切的方法占有Mark。也许，即使在死后，他也想得到Mark的心。  
  
这个Eduardo不会那么做。Mark值得拥有比残剩之物要好得多的东西。但是，Mark理应获得比Eduardo所能给予的要多得多。  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“他没有同样爱我不是你的错”，Mark说。  
  
“不”，Eduardo说，“我是为我不能为了你而成为他感到抱歉。”这是真话。这个Eduardo不是真实的。这个Eduardo是可被替换的，但原版的Eduardo永远不可替代。  
  
无以取代的人。  
  
Eduardo现在唯一能做的就是填补原来那位所留下的空缺。  
  
“Wardo”，Mark的气息轻柔地呼入他的耳中，“我不想要你成为他。”Eduardo僵住了。  
  
“我——”，Mark紧握着Eduardo的双臂，“你。只是你。我想要你只是做你自己。”  
  
Eduardo看着Mark，看着Mark的双眼集中在他身上的样子，眼中只有他，然后Eduardo感觉到有什么东西在眼底灼烧，喉中一紧，因为，这是 第一次，Eduardo希望Mark能将他视为Eduardo，作为一个脱离了原版的阴影、截然不同的一个完整的人。他一直以为，他只能成为某个人的一部 分，他永远都是残缺不全的，永远都不可能是只属于自己的一个人。但是Eduardo想要这个，他渴望去爱、渴望被爱，渴望作为他自己来拥抱体验生活中的酸 甜苦辣。  
  
Mark想让他做自己。  
  
这些自始至终都存在，不是吗？那股渴望成为真实的欲望，但事实却截然相反的挫败感，那种想要成为一个单独的个体、一个人的需求。  
  
“只是我”，Eduardo说。  
  
“只是你。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eduardo为他墙上的那些气球重新增添了色彩。他为它们绘上了一片湛蓝的天空。还有太阳。这令他想起了那永无穷尽的天际。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eduardo有了梦想。他有了希望。  
  
终有一天，他将成长为无可取代的人。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Saverin先生的婚礼在四月举行，正是春天全面降临的第一个月。婚礼相当愉快，Saverin先生和新任Saverin夫人看上去非常幸福。Eduardo衷心祝福他们幸福美满。  
  
前任Saverin夫人也出席了。她身边另有人陪伴，看上去也很快乐，满面笑容，连酒窝和笑纹都清晰可见。她握了握Eduardo的手，拥抱了Mark。  
  
“对不起”，Mark说，这让Eduardo大为惊讶。Eduardo没想到Mark会向她道歉。  
  
她的脸庞柔和了下来，转变为某种温暖、和蔼的表情，隐约透着一丝哀伤。她捏了捏Mark的手，在他的肩上轻轻一拍。  
  
Eduardo甚至看见她后来拥抱了Saverin先生，脸上带着友好的微笑。  
  
Mark说过他们是在Eduardo的葬礼上分的手，闹得非常不愉快，但后来他们和好了，仍然保持联系。  
  
婚礼很美好。天气也很美好。  
  
这感觉像是个崭新的开始。  
  
  
***  
  
  
“婚礼后的那天早上，我遇见了Eduardo的妻子”，Mark说。  
  
“发生了什么事？“Eduardo不知道这件事。第二天早晨他几乎一直都在酒店里睡觉，所以他没注意到Mark出门了。  
  
“我们……聊了聊”，Mark说，“挺不错的。她是个好人。我不知道他们离婚了。”  
  
“她还说了什么？”  
  
“她告诉我，他在去世之前就已经知道了”，Mark说，“Eduardo知道我爱他。”  
  
“他一直以来都知道。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
他们拜访了原版Eduardo的墓地。  
  
Mark伸手碰了碰碑石，手指在Eduardo的名字上轻抚摩挲。  
  
“谢谢你”，Mark说。  
  
这听起来不像是一句告别，也确实不是。Eduardo明白，Mark会永远将原版Eduardo铭记于心。  
  
Eduardo也屈膝跪了下去。  
  
“你不会被遗忘的”，他说，心想原版Eduardo是否能听得见他，“永远不会。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
某日清晨，Eduardo走进厨房，发现迎接他的是一大堆气球。  
  
“Mark？”Eduardo叫道，抓了一束色彩缤纷的气球，满心疑惑，“你在哪儿？”  
  
“生日快乐”，好几个声音同时响起。Eduardo不得不再挪开一束气球才看见Mark、Chris还有Dustin站在厨房的角落里。  
  
“今天真的是我的生日？”Eduardo问。  
  
“他居然不知道自己的生日！”Dustin大叫。Eduardo惊呆了。在与Dustin相处的所有那些时间里，他从来都不知道Dustin可以这样的精力充沛、活力四射。  
  
“消停会儿”，Chris说，“你吓到他了。”  
  
“今天是你的生日”，Mark说。随即，仿佛能读懂Eduardo的心思一般，他补充道，“属于你自己的生日。”  
  
他自己的生日。不是原版Eduardo的生日，是他自己的。  
  
他们为他准备了一只卖相滑稽的巧克力蛋糕，上面的糖霜多得吓人，因为很显然，Dustin，负责取蛋糕的人，不知道怎样不再像个小孩子一样（这是来自 Chris的贴切描述）。Mark本想尝试自己烤个蛋糕，但在他几乎烧毁Chris的厨房之后，他们决定还是别坑害Eduardo了，这可是他第一次和他 们一块儿庆祝生日。  
  
“尽管如此，我还是会很乐意品尝的”，Eduardo说。  
  
“也许明年吧”，Mark含糊地嘀咕，于是Eduardo眉开眼笑。  
  
“你真的不会想吃的”，Dustin说，“有一回他想给我烤个蛋糕过生日。我还以为他想毒死我呢。”  
  
“闭嘴”，Mark说。  
  
“你自己的烘焙技术并没好多少，Dustin”，Chris说。  
  
Eduardo大笑，快活极了，就恐怕这一切会在眨眼之间消失不见。他想着这一切是多么美妙，将来会有多美好，然后还会有明年、后年、再后一年。尽管他不能完全肯定自己会有再后一年，但他仍然拥有现在，而他想要尽情地享受这一时刻。  
  
Mark、Dustin和Chris教他怎么玩电子游戏，Eduardo在这方面逊毙了。不过，和大家一起在这里，和Mark在一起，共同创造所有的这些记忆，Eduardo已别无所求。  
  
  
***  
  
  
后来，Eduardo手捧着一大束气球走到后门廊。他让Mark陪他一起过去。  
  
“陪我一起做梦？”Eduardo问。他松开手，放飞了所有的气球，看着它们飞入碧蓝高空，飘向那无止境的天际。  
  
“Yes”，Mark说，牵起了Eduardo的手。  
  
  
***  
  
  
在那一摞Mark没有打开的信件里，在账单和信用卡广告之下，有一只信封。  
  
Mark会打开这只信封的，他会发现里面有一张纸，整齐地一折为三。  
  
然后Mark会开始读上面的文字，是他曾经所熟悉的优美字体。  
  
 _  
Mark,  
祝你幸福。_  
  
  


  
 _“I need you.”  
“I’m here for you.”_  
  
Fin.


End file.
